The Lion King: Mufasa's Reign
by BlackWolf1230
Summary: Mufasa's has two daughters Nala and Kiara, and one of them can only be the future leader of the Pridelands. But with a returning foe with new offspring comes and spread darkness over the Pridelands once again. Can Mufasa protect his lands from the dark? Or will it be to late and darkness has rise again...
1. Introduction

_**Introduction**_

A small light began to break through the horizon. The dark blue sky slowly began to change color as the stars that once dance around in the darkness soon began to fade against the light. A strong warm wind blew across the savannah, causing the residents there to stir from their sleep. Large herds and flocks of animals began traveling in the same direction. The sounds of the loud rustling within the trees were monkeys of all species swung and jumped through the trees while the sounds of birds echoed within the skies as they soar gentle and steadily within the violet colored sky. The sun began to almost appear in the sky as it summoned more animals from a far guiding them towards their destination. The loud sounds of hooves and calls came from varies of wildebeest and zebra. A young wildebeest strayed from her mother as she began to frolic and chase after the warm blowing winds, but her mother called out to her causing the young calf to trotted back towards her. The stars were slowly disappearing within the sky as the light was becoming stronger, rays of soft orange and yellow shine dimly against the grasslands. The silhouette of the animals appeared from a distance against the light of the horizon, which had turned from violet into mixtures of red, orange, and indigo now that the sun was half in view. The horizon itself was still dark up to the east, but at the zenith of the sky the last remnants of darkness yielded to the pointed lights of the sunrays. The spots of bright blue began to stream across the bright ceiling had come out to accompany the animals for what was going to be an exciting day. Large heavy steps which caused the earth to tremble at every heavy step it took caused small animals which were at least a hundred times smaller than it was to run and scurry off in fear. A loud rumbling sound came from out of the dust revealing elephant herds by the dozens began to carefully make their way towards other herds of animals. Stripes of white and black plunge deep into the water neighing excitedly as the zebras were the first to cross the cool river bank. Animals followed closely behind, varies of birds and small animals hitch rides on Elephants backs and tusk or the large water buffalo horns.

The light rays began to reveal a large rock within the distance. It had to be largest rock structure within Africa. Animals from all around began to surround the rock. A hornbill flew around all the animals as it flew towards a figure standing upon the tip of the slanted rock. A large and powerful golden lion with a thick and luscious dark red mane stood proud and tall looking out in the distance at all the animals that were standing and looking up at him. The bird landed right next to lion, his left wing wrapped around his chest as he lowered his body bowing down to the king. The lion looked down at him with an intense glare, the bird looked up at him and a smile spread across his beak. The golden lion smiled back and dipped his head in respect as he turned his gaze away from the bird back out in the distance at his kingdom. Crowds of animals began to separate making space for a mandrill with his staff and a brown lion with a sleek black mane. They walked side by side smiling at all the animals that bowed towards them as they walked by. The mandrill stopped at the rocked and pointed his staff upwards allowing the brown lion to go up first. The lion shook his head and smiled allowing the mandrill to go first. The monkey chuckled and ruffled the lion's black mane with his hand, and then he started climbing up the rocks with brown lion following closely behind him. The mandrill reached the top where the large golden lion stood and wait, he dipped his head in respect but the king wrapped his large paw around his back pulling him into a big hug. They broke the embrace smiling at each other then the mandrill stood off to the side when the brown lion approach the golden lion. He pressed his head against the king as they rubbed each other's head together. The mandrill smiled at both of them shaking his staff with the fruit at them causing them to stop and look back at him. The golden king smiled and turned away from the large crowd leading the two towards the cave.

Outside next to the cave was a beautiful dark beige lioness with soft orange eyes looking down at her two furry bundles wrapped in her arms. She looked up to see three approaching visitors a soft warm welcoming smile spread across her black lips as the golden lion approach her while the others stood their distance for a moment. He walked up to her pressing his head against her cheek nuzzling her softly, a loud purr rumbling in her throat as she looked up at her mate. Then brown lion and mandrill walked up to the new mother, the brown lion pressed his head against hers before walking over to the golden king. The mandrill approach the dark beige lioness, she dipped her head before looking down at her beautiful cubs. She lowered her muzzle and licked them both softly. Both cubs shifted a bit in their mother's arms before looking up at everyone around them. Both cubs were girls and could possibly be the next queen of the kingdom. One girl was pale beige with soft blue-green eyes while her sister was a golden tawny with red eyes. The mandrill smiled down at the cute cubs, he lowered his staff towards them and began to shake it in front of them like a small rattle. The pale beige cub out reach her paw trying to grab it while the golden tawny cub lifted her head slightly watching the fruit shake back and forth. The mandrill sat his staff down and pulled off a piece of fruit, he crack it open red thick juice sat inside the shell of the fruit. He dips his thumb inside the juice and drew a line on both of the girls head. They looked up at the strange liquid on their heads then back at the mandrill. He grabbed a handful of sand and sprinkles it carefully over their heads. They took a deep breath and sneezed softly, murmurs of awe came from behind while the golden lion and dark beige lioness pressed their heads together while the brown lion just chuckled softly looking down at his nieces.

The mandrill bends over and picks up both cubs in his arms, he secure them carefully over his shoulders. He looked at them with a smile, the king and queen nodded their heads. The mandrill carefully walked towards the tip of the slanted rock staring up at the sky to see large clouds coming together as the sunrays shown through them shining down on Priderock. He carefully moved the cubs into his hand making to keep a nice grip on them, the mandrill took a deep breath and then he lifted the cubs into the air. The sounds of excitement and cheers echoed through the lands as the animals welcomed the new princesses. Zebras and wildebeest stomped and kicked the ground making all types of the noises. Monkeys pounded on the rocks as they screamed and clap their hands, birds flew in the air circling and dancing around the princesses. Elephants stood up on their hindlegs blowing through their trunks then slamming back down on all fours causing the earth shake by the impact. The brown lion took in a deep breath and released a powerful roar; he looked over at his brother smirking playfully at him. The golden lion lifted his eyebrow at the brown lion before growling and releasing his powerful roar. They looked at each other before in unison they roared out loudly, this time the dark beige lioness joined in with the pride roaring in also. A strong and powerful light shot down from the light and began to shine down on the princesses. Everyone went silent as the light shined brighter; everyone slowly lowered their heads bowing down to the princesses. The king and queen looked at each other smiling softly before looking back at their daughters.

He lowered the cubs back down cradling in his arms, the three lions walked up to them smiling. The dark pale lioness nuzzled both of her daughters, and then the king did purring loudly proud of both of them. The brown lion smiled softly as he nuzzled his nieces. Both girls smiled at their parents and uncle, their eyes filled with happiness and joy.

The sky turned red, then dark blue, until at all that was left of the sunset was a chalky mauve, and then that melted away in turn as stygian darkness took over the sky. Sequin-silver stars like the glowing embers of a dying fire winked down upon the land, illuminating the atramentous curtain of sky, and then suddenly clouds parted, and a lustrous, argent disc casting brilliant rays of moonlight onto the dark grounds…

Laughter seems to be heard within Rafiki's large tree. The mandrill was swinging happily around his home rattling his different fruits. He finally settles down looking up in the starry night sky smiling, "Well Uru and Ahadi… Your eldest son Mufasa and his mate Sarabi has given birth to two beautiful girls!" He said drawing two lion cubs on his tree. "And Taka heart changes everyday into a light of hope instead of darkness…I was wrong about him. I hope the great kings and queens forgiven me for such wrong predictions…" The mandrill chuckled drawing a red and pink streak over Taka's picture." Rafiki laughed as he looked at the two pictures of the next generation.

"Nala…And Kiara…" A strong wind began to blow across his tree causing his fruits and other hollow in his tree to make a soft musical song that made Rafiki laughed.


	2. Chapter 1

_Chapter One_

This morning's sunrise was a breathtaking display of radiant colors. Bright streaks of red, pink, and orange slowly overcame the dark blue and purple of the twilight sky. The sky resembled a prism; all the colors blended perfectly into each other. The sun itself was just peeking out of the horizon, and its brilliant rays already shined brightly and began to warm the air. Only sounds of a few birds and crickets echoed through the Pridelands. Many of the animals were still fast asleep all except for two. Standing at the tip of Priderock were two female cubs. They looked out in the distance to see the sun was almost coming up; both young lionesses looked at each other before turning bounding off back into the cave.

"DAD!"

"DADDY!"

Their voices boomed excitedly as they ran into the cave. They stepped on other Pride members, causing the sleeping lions to groan and mumble. Both cubs apologized as they ran up towards the sleeping king and queen. The pale beige cub leap in the air pouncing on her dad's face tugging and pulling on his ear, while the golden tawny cub pressed her small paws on his face and began to push. "Come on dad wake up!" The girls continued trying to wake up their sleeping father.

"Your daughters are awake…" The dark beige queen said with a hint of playfulness in her tired voice. Mufasa groaned, "Before sunrise they're your daughters…" He retorted.

The two princesses looked at each other and furrowed their eyebrows. A smile appeared across their lips, thinking the same plan the other one did. The cubs took a few steps back looking at their target. They crouched down at the same time as they took one step forwards a purr like growl rumble loudly in both their throats as they tails swished back and forth in a playful motion. The girls took off on their paws bounded towards their father, a triumphant smile spread widely across their faces as they edge closer to the sleeping king. Their ears folded back against their heads as they edge closer. Feeling gravity losing them the cubs jumped almost in midair. Their heads pointed forward as they collided against their father's cheek.

His eyes flickered open after the feeling the soft head butt against his cheek. Mufasa looked over to see his daughters giving him angry expressions, "YOU PROMISED!" They growled showing their small white teeth towards him. Mufasa sighed looking at them, "Alright, alright I'm up! I'm up!" The two girls cheered as they backed away from their parents. The golden king lifted his head off his paws, and tilted his head back yawning loudly an involuntary roar escape his unhinge jaws as he continue to yawn showing off his impressive large fangs. Sarabi fully awake now after her daughters persistent actions getting her mate to wake up she decided it would be a could time to move around before the rest of the Pride wakes up.

The family walked outside, they were greeted by the warm sunlight that finally began to peak over the horizon. Mufasa and Sarabi nuzzled each other before the golden king started walking off towards the cliff of Priderock. Nala and Kiara stopped looking up at their mother with bright gleaming smiles, the dark beige lioness smiled softly. She lowered her muzzle towards and gave them a gentle nuzzle across their cheeks, both cubs purred before they bounded off with their father. Sarabi stood at the entrance of the cave, her lips curled into a smile as she watched her family walk away.

Brilliant orange poured out of the sun and across the horizon. The sky was blood red. The furrowed clouds were every shade from palest pink to deep crimson. Dawn broke over the horizon, the brilliant orange egg yolk sun spilled across the clouds as far as the eye could see. Mufasa sat on top of Priderock with his two daughters watching the Pridelands before him.

"Look Nala and Kiara. Everything the light touches is our kingdom."

Nala and Kiara looked at the Pridelands with astonishment. Nala stood up walked slightly away from her sister and father, to get a better look of the Kingdom. "Wow…" She said softly.

Mufasa smiled softly as he looked down at both of his daughters, "A King or Queen's time as ruler rises and falls like the sun. One day, Nala and Kiara, the sun will set on my time, and will rise with one of you as the new queen." Nala walked back over to Kiara and Mufasa, but she looked worriedly at sister and Kiara did the same. They both looked up at their father with a worried look. "Dad if one of us will be queen what will happen to the other one?" Kiara asked. Mufasa's face gave a worried look as he began to think about the same thing that happen between him and Taka but then he remember as his brother understood why he wasn't chosen as King but realized he was just as important to the kingdom just like Mufasa. "When one of you is chosen to be queen the other one could be their advisor."

Nala tilted her to the side with a questioned look on her face. "Dad what's an advisor?"

The golden lion chuckled, "An advisor is a king or queen's right hand person. They keep up with the residents here within the Pridelands. If any problems seem to be going on they will always report back to the king or queen."

"That sounds really cool!" Kiara said giggling slightly. Mufasa smiled before looking back out in the distance.

The pale beige cub walked over to her father and sat down next to him watching the lands with her sister, "So, this will be all ours?" She asked looking up at him.

"Everything…"

The golden tawny cub stood up her red eyes took in all the lands before her she imagine her and sister ruling it all side by side. She slowly started walking away, "Everything the light touches…" Kiara scan the area until she notice a strange dark place in the distance. She squint her red eyes as she sat down looking at it. "But dad what about that shadowy place?" Kiara said in confusion as she looked back at her father.

Mufasa and Nala walked up to Kiara's side. Nala eyes widen with curiosity while Mufasa's knitted his eyebrows together frowning at the place. "That's beyond our borders. You must never go there, Nala and Kiara." The golden king said in a stern voice making sure his word was clear to his daughters. Nala and Kiara looked at him in question, "But I thought a leader can do what they want." Kiara said standing up facing her father with a slight tilt in her head. Mufasa chuckled turning walking away leading the girls towards the grassy plains, "There's more to being a leader than getting your way all the time."

Kiara tilted her head to the side, "There's more?" The golden tawny cub asked.

The golden king chuckled, "Of course…Let me explain."

Mufasa and his two daughters walked across the lush green grassy plains, "Everything you see exists together in a delicate balance. As one of you will become queen, you need to understand that balance and respect all the creatures…" He craned his neck down his reddish-brown eyes spotted a trail of ants walking along a small trail, "From the crawling ant…" He lifted his head as a few antelope began to leap past him, "To the leaping antelope." Kiara tilted her head lifting one eyebrow in question, "But dad, don't we eat the antelope?" Nala slightly elbow Kiara in her fore arm for asking such a question, Kiara flashed a frown at Nala. Mufasa just chuckled as he nuzzled both of his daughters calming them down for a bit.

"Yes, Kiara, but let me explain. When we die, our bodies will become the grass, and the antelope eats the grass. And so we are all connected to the Great Circle of Life."

A blue hornbill flew in interrupting the lesson that Mufasa was giving to Nala and Kiara. The hornbill landed on a rock in front of Mufasa bowing slightly, "Good morning sire!" The bird said eagerly. "Good morning Zazu!" Mufasa said with a bright smile.

"So what brings you here on a morning like this?" King asked.

Zazu smiled, "As you know I am here to deliver the morning report!"

"Fire away!"

The hornbill smiled and cleared his throat, "Well the buzz from the bees is that the leopards are in a bit of a spot. And the baboons are going ape over this. Of course, the giraffes are acting like they're above it all... The tick birds are pecking on the elephants. I told the elephants to forget it, but they can't. The cheetahs are hard up, but I always say, cheetahs never prosper..."

Nala let out a irritable sigh while Kiara just rolled her eyes in annoyance, not only were they in impatient to continue their lesson with their father but they also had to listen to banana beak squawk about reports. As they continued looking on something began to move underground causing the dirt to form a trail after the strange moving creature. This spark Kiara's interested as she crouched down, her tail swished back and forth playfully as she growled softly stalking towards the moving creature. The mind of the young huntress kept on her focus on the target as she maneuvered quietly towards her prey. Suddenly, a mole emerges from the ground looking anxiously around. Kiara's body hunched up as she prepared to pounce, "Grrr! Raawwrr!" She leaped into the air aiming for her target. The mole notices the young golden princess in time, he smirked slightly and he quickly ducked back into the ground before she could pounce on him. Kiara's red eyes widen as she watch her prey disappear, but what was worse was that she was about to collide with her sister Nala within the matter of seconds.

The golden tawny lioness tackled her sister to the ground causing them to sprawl out on the ground. Nala was on her stomach groaning slightly trying to collect her thoughts figuring what just hit her and knocked her over. The tawny lioness rubbed her paw across her head slightly looking back to see Kiara on top of her lying sideways on her back. "Kiara!" Nala hissed slightly in annoyance pushing her off of her standing up frowning upon the golden lioness. Kiara looked up at Nala with an innocent smile flashing all of her teeth, hoping that her sister won't scowl or be mad at her. "What are doing?" She said tilting her head to the side. Kiara stood up and walked over to Nala, "Hunting…" The tawny cub looked over at Kiara with knitted eyebrows gazing at her sister confusingly. The golden tawny cub rolled her eyes and pointed her claw towards the mole that pop from the ground again. Nala's eyes widen with realization, "Oooh…" Both cubs looked at each other and smirked.

Nala and Kiara crouched down into a hunting stance, stalking forward. As the mole submerges from the ground he saw Zazu, "Za-!" He quickly dunked back underground as he notice a shadow flying over him. Nala giggled as she landed on her forepaws on top of the hole. Fill with enjoyment knowing she caught him, with a smile Nala open her colorless paws. Her head darted left to right in she notice that the mole wasn't there. Nala ears perked when she heard giggling from the right of her, she saw Kiara pouncing on a hole and laugh looking at her reacting knowing that she didn't catch him either. The tawny cub giggled bounding up to her sister. Suddenly the mole pop from another hole, Kiara pounced on top of it but she missed again. Nala hopped over her and landed on another hole. They continue this little game until Zazu was finish with giving his dreadful long morning report.

The sounds of giggling and rambunctious playing made Mufasa slightly distracted from Zazu and looked to see his little princesses playing around. He smiled softly looking down at them, "Girls what are you doing?" As Nala and Kiara both pounced in the air seem to be focus on the same hole, the sound of their father's voice threw their concentration off. The cubs collided into each other, Nala landed on her back groaning while Kiara landed on her hindquarters rubbing her head.

Kiara groaned slightly and looked up at her father, "Pouncing…"

Mufasa chuckled slightly. He turned his attention away from his majordomo towards his daughters, "Girls let me show how a real hunter does it." Nala and Kiara smiled at each other as they excitedly bounded up to their father. "Alright now, stay low to the ground," He said in a low voice that only the two girls could hear. He pressed his large golden paw on Nala's back lower her to the ground with Kiara mimicking the same position. "Make sure you stay focus on your target."

Seeing that Zazu was still talking, Mufasa smile and interrupted his report. "Zazu may you turn around please." Zazu smiled and nodded his head slightly, "Oh yes sire!" The hornbill turned around tilting his head in the air, "May I ask Mufasa, what is going on?" He said slightly turning around looking at the golden lion in confusion.

"A pouncing lesson…"

Zazu smiled again, "Very good sir! A pounc-," Zazu's eyes widen as if they were ready to pop out of his skull, he quickly spun around facing the king, "A pouncing lesson! Oh no, Sire you can't be serious…" Mufasa lifted his paw toe turning it in circular motions causing Zazu to moan, groan, and whine slightly not wanting to be the cubs practice dummies. Zazu sighed placing a wing over his face shaking it in dismay, "This is so humiliating." He sighed shaking his head.

As Zazu continued complaining and whining, Mufasa continue giving Nala and Kiara lesson. "Now don't, make, a sound…" Nala and Kiara smirked as they watch Zazu quietly and patiently.

After went quiet after a few minutes, this made Zazu worried as he looked around a bit still perched up on the rock. "Mufasa! Nala! Kiara!" He called their names out. But there was still no answer and the hornbill was getting anxious at the moment. He turned his back in the distance maybe they snuck away or something.

"Now!"

Nala and Kiara came from their hiding spots pouncing in full air. Their front paws pressed firmly against Zazu's back knocking him off the rock. He landed on his back with a hard thud, his feathers were just everywhere. The hornbill wondered how his mother had to go through this every single being a practice dummy for almost every single lesson. Mufasa tilted his head back roaring with laughter, his daughters came trotting up to him with their muzzles in the air and their chest puffed out with accomplishment. A trail of dirt came towards Zazu, a mole pop up giving the hornbill a salute, "Zazu sir! There is news from the underground up North. There two outlanders are trespassing into the northern side of the border!" Zazu was still trying to regain consciousness, "Oh outlanders that's nice," He laughed out of context. His eyes widen and he quickly got up, "Mufasa there outlanders in the in the northern part of the Pridelands!" He said frantically.

Mufasa's eyebrows knitted together, the thought of outlanders made his fur bristle with fury. The king was about to leave and fix the problem until he heard one of his daughters call out to him.

Nala and Kiara bounding up to their father, "Dad can we come?" Nala asked excitedly wanting to check out the problem.

The golden lion sighed shaking his head slightly, "No girls, it's too dangerous." He said, his voice was calm but also stern hoping he can get his point through them both.

"Aww. But da-"

"No Nala!" He said a little bit agitated at his daughter's stubbornness.

Nala ears dropped at his tone, she sighed in defeat averting her gaze from her father down at her paws. Kiara looked over at her sister with a worried look.

Mufasa sighed seeing that look but he had no time for discussion, "Zazu take the girls home!" After that he turned and ran off to deal with his outlandish problems.

"That's not fair!" Kiara protest as they started walking back towards Priderock. Zazu chuckled as he flew over their heads, "Don't worry girls, one day you'll be old enough to take on those murderous backstabbing outsiders."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

It was a peaceful afternoon in the Pridelands. Everything seems quiet at the moment, only gentle breezes of the wind could be heard. Taka was walking towards the ledge him and his mother use to hang around when he was smaller. He stops a pang of sadness glint in his eyes as he look around, Taka could still feel his mother Uru's presence around, but a small smile spread across his lips as he began to reminiscence about the good times with his mother. Times when they would laugh, play, talk, and just sit there in silence watching the world around them turning from day to night. It only felt like yesterday when Uru would give him baths and tell stories about the great kings, until now he sits here by himself watching the world just thinking about her. 'You don't understand how much I miss you mother…' He thought sadly to himself.

"Uncle Taka, Uncle Taka!"

A pair of voices that made his heart leaps with joy. Suddenly the sadness was quickly sucked away as he turned around facing his two nieces with a soft smile. "Hello there ladies, what kind I do for you today girls!" He said warmly. Nala and Kiara bounded up to him with heartwarming smiles as they giggled slightly at their uncle's greeting. "Guess what Uncle Taka!" Kiara said with bright gleaming red eyes. Scar looked down and stare at Kiara, he notice she resembles her mother a lot in so many ways it was almost like they were identical twins. "Hmmm…let me see." Taka lifted his paw as he began tapping his chin with his paw toe thinking about, "Is one of you going to be the next queen." He answered flashing a toothy grin.

Kiara and Nala giggled, "How'd you know?" Nala asked.

Taka chuckled shaking his head, "Because I'm a smart lion, and I'm your uncle."

"Well since we're going to be queens," Nala ran up to the ledge and looked back at Kiara and Taka, "I and Kiara are going to rule it all." Nala said laughing mischievously as Taka and Kiara laughed along with her. "As long as you two keep your rambunctious ways under control, then I guess no one would mess with your kingdom." Taka said collapsing on his side, landing on the flat rock with a soft thud. Kiara chuckled and bounded up to her Uncle pouncing on top of the side of his jet black mane. "Uncle Taka what will you'll be when me and Nala become queens?" Taka chuckled at the question, "I'll be a grumpy old uncle, watching over his nieces." Kiara laughed rolling off his back, "You're so weird!" She laughed. Taka rolled on his stomach, "You have no idea." He gave her a toothy grin.

The brown lion stood up and walked over to the ledge, "So you're father show you girls the whole kingdom today?" Scar asked sitting down. Nala sat down sighing sadly, "Yeah, but he didn't tell us about that shadowy place over there." The pale beige cub pouted slightly in disappointment. "He says it's too dangerous." Kiara chimed in walking up to them.

Taka heard the disappointment in his nieces' voices. The brown lion wondered why his older brother didn't tell them about that place, Taka shook his head the girls are eventually going to find out about that place. Knowing Nala and Kiara they may go on one of their adventures to find the place themselves. "Well your father is right that place is far too dangerous for cubs your age." Nala and Kiara frowned, "What is that supposed to mean!" Kiara cried out. Taka sighed shaking his, "It means you're too young to go into a place like that." Kiara rolled her eyes and Nala frowned facing her uncle. If it wasn't their father telling them not to go there, it's their cool laid back uncle not telling them not to go either. Seeing the disappointment in their faces, Taka decided it would be best to tell them about the shadowy place.

The thin brown lion sighed loudly, thinking how much trouble he would get in if he told the girls, but it was worth the risk. He pressed his paw against his temple rubbing it slightly between his paw-toes, "Alright girls, how about I tell you a story about the shadowy place." Taka said. Kiara and Nala walked up to their uncle with pure joy. "Really uncle Taka?" Kiara said with excitement. Taka nodded his head. The girls jumped up and down chanting yes and releasing bubbling laughter. The brown lion sighed rolling his eyes, "But before I tell you…You have to keep all the jumping and noises down." He said in a sharp tone making the girls quickly sit down on their rumps.

He stared at them for a second; he averted his gaze from the cubs, to the Pridelands, he's green eyes looked out past the borders of his home to the foggy, swampy, and lifeless area that lived outside of the Pridelands. Just looking at the wastelands made Taka look in disgust, the thought of any life living in that hell hole made his fur bristle.

"Girls that shadowy place over there, is called the _outlands_."

Nala and Kiara looked in amazement as they began to listen to their uncle talk about the new place called the _'Outlands'_.

"The Outlands is a place where evil or bad creatures are banished to after breaking important laws here within the Pridelands," Taka explained in a way that seemed child appropriate. "Animals like hyenas, vultures, and even lions live in the outlands because of they broke rules of the circle of life." Nala and Kiara looked at each other.

The young golden cub gulped nervously, "Uncle Taka why were the lions banished from the Pridelands?" She asked.

Taka's eyes widen, as he began to have horrible images of the day, not only were his parents killed but he lost two of his best friends into darkness. His heart dropped as he felt a strong pang of sadness, he closed his eyes trying to shake the painful memories of that day. But the painful roars and screams of his parents still haunt him ever since he was an adolescent.

"Uncle Taka…"

He heard the worried voice Nala and his green pupils open looking painfully at his nieces.

"Is everything alright?" Nala asked worriedly.

"Yes, everything is fine Nala." No matter how hard it hurt, Taka forced a smile on his face to show his nieces he was alright.

Nala and Kiara looked questionably at him, "I don't know, you don-"

"I think it's about time for me to go on patrol for the day." Taka said quickly cutting off Kiara as he began to gently push them away with his muzzle. "I think it's best for you girls to go on home."

Without saying another word the princesses bid their uncle a goodbye and bounded off in the direction to were their mother was. Taka watched them leave until they disappear from the ledge; he let out a sigh of relief collapsing on his rump. "Thank goodness." He said as he looked back out in the distance of the Pridelands, his gaze became cold as he looked into the outlands. "I will get you for what you have done," He hissed under his breath. "Mark my words, I will find you…" The brown lion growled.

The princesses ran to the back of Priderock where they spotted the pride resting for a bit. Nala and Kiara ran down towards their mother passing a few napping lionesses on the way.

"Aww mooomm! I don't wanna bath." A young male whining voice that made Kiara and Nala smile as the bounded up happily towards the voice.

As they approach, they notice their mother was resting peacefully on top of rock under a tree, while they notice another lioness laying on the opposite side of the queen bathing a young cub about Nala and Kiara's age.

The lioness that grooming the cub was a beautiful tawny lioness with apple green eyes. Wrapped firmly around her paws was a young golden male with red eyes and a tiny tuft of hair on his head. Her tongue gently glided across his golden fur, gentle purring came from her throat as she tried to calm her rambunctious son down.

Nala and Kiara giggled as they walked up to the squirming cub.

"Hey Simba!"

"Hi Simba!"

Simba looked up at the two cubs, "Hey guys, what's up?" He smiled.

"There's this really cool place we heard about, wanna come?" Kiara said excitedly in his ear.

"Not now, I'm in the middle of a bath." He frowned as he felt the tongue of his mother scrape the top his head.

Nala and Kiara frowned at him, "And it's time for yours!" The voice of their mother caught them off guard, before any chances of escape; Kiara was the first victim to go against her mother's slightly rough tongue bathing. The dark beige queen dropped the young cub in her arms and began to groom her. Unlike her pride sister, Sarabi was a bit more rough when it came to baths. Kiara squeal and squirm trying to break free, while Nala laughed watching her sister. Once finished Kiara hurriedly escape her mother's grasp, even though she was clean and fur sort of ruffled up a bit, the young cub was glad to be done.

Unlike Kiara, Nala willingly leap into her mother's paws and lay down awaiting her bath, Sarabi smiled down at her daughter and began to groom her. Sarabi was a bit gentler on the pale beige lioness than Kiara, maybe because Nala wasn't fighting back and allowing her mother to bathe her. Nala looked down at sister and smirked, while Kiara frowned in response at the pale beige cub. Kiara was little envious that her sister got a better and soothing tongue bath from her mother. The golden cub shook it off and walked over to Simba.

"So you wanna come with us to the 'place'?" She whispered towards him.

"What's this place you're talking about Kiara?" The dark beige queen asked. Kiara was taken back, how could her mother here if she was whispering so quietly in Simba's. "It's around the watering hole mom." Nala said looking up at her with a smile.

Simba frowned, "That boring place! What's so great about th-?"

"We'll show you when we get there!" The golden cub said through her teeth.

He formed a mouth shape 'Oh' and looked up at his mother, "Is it okay if I go with Kiara and Nala mom?"

The tawny lioness looked down at her son and ponders for a second, "Hmm I don't know, what do you think Sarabi?" The lioness asked the pale beige queen. Sarabi placed her chin on her cross paws, "Well, I don't know Sarafina." Both lionesses chuckled among themselves as they began to tease the young cubs. Nala hopped down from her mother and stared up at her, Kiara and Simba bounded up to her side. "Please!" They all flashed their sharp teeth at the queen grinning as cutely as they could. Sarafina laughed at their little display and looked over a Sarabi, she gave brief nod and Sarabi smiled. "Alright you can go."

The three cubs cheered and bounded off, "Be careful! And stay out of trouble!" The queen yelled out watching them leave.

Right on cue Zazu flew in overhead, "Zazu!" The queen called out to him.

The hornbill swooped in and landed right in front, he bowed in her respects. "Your majesty, what can I do for you today?"

"I want you to keep an eye on the kids, I have a bad feeling that they're up to no good."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The three cubs ran around the open green plains of the Pridelands. They laughed as they chased each other around. Kiara ventured further from Nala and Simba as they continue to play. A small beautiful butterfly flies passed Kiara's nose and she began to chase after it, the young princess was oblivious to Simba, who was stalking her in the long green grass. The beautiful butterfly fluttered around the cub until it landed on a rock, slightly flapping its wings. Kiara got into a hunter's crouch, it was a bit sloppy but it didn't bother the young cub not one bit. Her tail swished side to side as she growls playfully, "The huntress has corner her prey…" She snarled and prepared herself to pounce. Kiara pounced and aimed for the butterfly. Simba lifted his head as he notices Kiara was on top of rock, he smirked as he continue to pursue her in silence.

Kiara eyes widen as she notices the shadowy place beyond the rock she was on, and then it struck her. "It's the outlands…" She said in astonishment as she hop off the rock and slowly walk towards it.

Loud rustling in the grass made the cub stop in her tracks and turned around, before she could react she found herself landing on her back with a soft thud. Kiara gazed into a pair of triumph red ones. "Ha! Pinned ya Kiara!" Simba giving her a cocky grin. Kiara frowned but then began to laugh with Simba laughing along with her.

"Hey! Nobody messes with my sister!"

They stopped and looked over to see a charging Nala running right towards them. The tawny lioness cub pounces on top of Simba, knocking him off Kiara and cause them both to tumble down into a steep hill into the swampy lands beneath them. Kiara quickly got up and peered over the ledge, "H-hey guys wait up!" The golden lioness cub ran down a tree branch like bridge, not paying attention she lost her footing and tumble down the branch only to bump into something furry.

Kiara landed on her stomach, her eyes were closed as she tried to figure what was going on. She groaned slightly as she stood up slowly opening her eyes, the cub began observe her surroundings as she notices she wasn't home anymore. Her red eyes warily scanned the unknown land around her, she desperately looked around to see if her sister or Simba was anywhere within her sight. Just as she turned around, a loud gasped escape her open frighten lips as she saw a brownish-auburn cub just about her age growling at her, he had emerald green eyes and a large tuft of dark brown fur on his head and elbow tufts matching it in color.

The brownish-auburn cub slowly made threatening steps towards the unknown pridelander that seemed to trespass into his territory, "What are you doing here pridelander?" He snarled as he inched closer.

Kiara ears flatten and she gulped as she tried leap for an escape but the cub pounced in front of her blocking her chance to escape. Kiara backed away from him as she tried to find another way out but once again the male jumped in front of her once again. They continue this for a few minutes before the male stopped. "What are you doing?" He asked in bewilderment as he cocked an eyebrow at her.

"My father says never turn your back on an outsider!" The young golden princess frowned as she tried to sound brave in front of the outlander.

He laughed mockingly at her, "You always do what your daddy says!" The young outlander began to mock at her.

Kiara frowned as she stomped one paw on the swampy ground standing up to the brownish auburn cub who seemed unfazed by her courage and just gave an arrogant smirked. "I bet you do I bet your daddy's little girl!" He laughed as he taunted her about being a daddy's girl. The young princess felt her pride drained as her ears folded in defeat, her eyebrows lifted as her eyes cast down forlorn at the ground as the outlander cub continue laughing at her.

"Hey! How about you leave my sister alone!"

Before anyone could react a flash of tawny sped past Kiara's red eyes and came crashing into the outlander cub.

"Kiara!"

She stood up and turned to see Simba running towards her with a concern look in his eyes. Kiara smiled as she saw her friend approach her, she was overwhelmed with relief as she bounded up to Simba. The golden cub pressed a paw on her shoulder and gave her a warm smile, "You alright Kiara?" Simba asked with a hint of concern in his voice. Kiara nodded slowly then she turned her gaze from her concern friend to her sister fighting the outlander cub.

"Hey leave our brother alone!" One dark tawny female with electric blue eyes and a small tuft of fur on her head intervenes with the fight and tackled Nala off her brother. The dark tawny female growled and opens her mouth to say something but was cut off when Simba bolted in and pounced on top of her. Nala quickly got up and looked around, she heard growling behind her. She whipped around to see her opponent running towards her, the tawny cub snarled and charged towards him and resume their fight.

Kiara looked in fear as she watched the four cubs fight each other, "Y-You guys stop!" She tried to break them up but nothing seems to work.

"Come on you guys cut it out!" Another voice frighten her, she turned around to see another cub trying to break up the fight. He had tan-gray fur and red eyes, with a dark brown tuft of fur on his head that was pull back and a dark brown stripe on the top his head that stopped between his shoulder blades. His eyes looked over from the fight to Kiara; they stared at each other as if they were trying to tell each other something. Giving a slight nod both cubs began to pull and tug the cubs from away from each other.

The Pridelanders stood on one side and the outlanders stood on the other, Nala and Simba continue to glare at the other cubs while they glared at them. It was a tense staring battle between the two sides until the dark tawny female broke the heated tension between the two sides. "Just like you Pridelanders! Always thinking you can run things with your high and mighty heads up your royal butts!" The outlander female spats. The brownish-auburn male snickered while Simba and Nala growled at the tawny dark female.

"Besides," The brownish-auburn male broke away from his trio and began to saunter arrogantly towards the swamp like water, "We Outlanders don't care about what you spoil Pridelanders do," He smirked at the Pridelanders as he walked on a strange log, "As a matter of fact, we outlanders can basically take care of ourselves!" He turned around and smiled triumphantly. The two outlanders laughed in agreement as they followed the cub into the water. Kiara looked in awe as she followed behind the cubs, while Simba and Nala followed behind not even impress at all.

Kiara smiled in amazement as she stepped onto a log the other cubs were standing on, "Wow that's really cool…"

As the brownish-auburn cub turned around with his siblings, his smirked dropped into a horrified look as his green eyes widen in fear. The female and the other male cub eyes widen in terror as their jaws drop.

Kiara, Nala, and Simba stared in confusion as they were oblivious to the dangerous shadow that was lurking behind them. As they slowly turned their heads around to see what the outlanders were looking at. The pridelanders gasped and slowly backed away in fear towards the other cubs as they stared into the eyes of a cold-blooded voracious crocodile. The crocodile growled as it gazed at the small yet appetizing cubs and lunged at them, its jaws unhinges wide as it snapped at them.

"Run!" The brownish-auburn cub screamed as he ran with his brother and sister, leaping across the logs with the pridelanders following closely behind them. They leaped onto another log all cubs stopped hoping that the threatening predatory reptile didn't follow them. Relief was shown through all the cubs' faces as they escape the crocodile. They looked at each other and slowly began to start laughing. Just as everything seem to calm down for the cubs more danger strikes, the log they were all perched up on was actual another crocodile.

The large reptile growled and submerge from the water at lightning speed causing all six cubs to been thrown in the air and land into the swampy waters with a loud splash. They quickly pop their heads up from the water. Gasping for air and struggling to stay above the surface.

"Hey! Come this way." The tan-gray outlander male shouted as he swam to the nearest tree branch that seem to be high enough to escape the blood thirsty crocodiles.

All the cubs followed him as quickly as possible, Kiara trying to keep up the best way she could before she turned her head slightly around to see three of them gaining on her at lightning speed. The tawny gold princess stopped screaming an ear pitching scream that made everyone stopped jerking their heads back in fear. The brownish-auburn cub looked to see the branch led them out the territory, he looked over at Simba with a frightful look, "Hey you guys get to safety, and I'll go rescue her!" He frantically said as he turned swimming back to Kiara.

A fearful look flash in her red eyes as the crocodiles slowly moves towards her with a look of ravenousness in their lethal yellow eyes. Kiara hurriedly turn her back panting as she tried to push herself to safety where her sister and Simba were at. She neared a rock, exhausted from all the swimming she heaved herself on top of it panting and almost out of breath. She gasps as she notice the three crocodiles that were chasing were now making their way towards the rock she was now trapped on.

The three crocodiles surrounded the rock she was perched up on growling as one of them broke the circle and made their way towards the cub. Its jaw unhinges opening wide as it prepare itself to snap his bone crushing jaws on the tawny gold princess.

To exhausted and afraid, Kiara felt herself shrink in fear as she watched the predator about to attack her. She clenched her eyes shut as she slowly started to accept her fate as the reptile's next meal.

"Leave her alone you ugly lizard!"

Kiara's eyes open as she heard the voice she never expected to come at her time in need. Even though she didn't show it, but she was relieved that the outlander male came to her at her time in need.

The outlander cub hopped on top of the crocodile that had its jaws wide open snapping them shut, "Get going now!" He frantically said leaping over plunging into the water with Kiara following behind him. They neared the branch that led out of the outlands and out of reach of the crocs.

Nala, Simba, and the other two cubs waited anxiously above them. The tawny cub looked in fear as she saw the crocodiles gaining closer on them; she ran past the other cubs and quickly made her way to the branch towards Kiara and the other cub.

"Nala where are you going?" Simba's frighten voice rang in her ears.

"Get back here, it is dangerous going back down there!"

"Stop being such a big hero Pridelander and get back up here where it's safe!"

Voices of the other cubs calling to her made Nala want to stop but she had to help them out before they get hurt or even worse…She pushed the thought of something bad happening to them and leap down the branch. Her blue eyes locked on the crocodile closing in on them in fury as a snarl appeared on her face. As she ran down the branch where her sister and the outlander cub began climbing.

Nala maneuvered her away around the two cubs and with a growl, she lifts her paw and delivers a painful scratch across the croc snout. After the sudden blow from the cub, the croc hissed in pain and retreated back into the water with the others following it closely behind.

As Kiara continue climbing up the branch, the brownish-auburn cub stood there taken aback by the sudden courage the tawny female cub had shown after scaring off the crocodile.

"Um can we start moving up now?" She asked breaking the outlander out of his trance.

With a nod he climbed up the branch with Nala closely behind him.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Oh man did you see the size of those teeth!" Kiara said enthusiastically with a happy swish of her tail. Her fears of the crocs turn suddenly into an excitement, after today not only did she get to see the outlands she also face head on with one of the most deadliest creatures within the savannah, stories soon she would tell generations after generations. "It's all like rawr! Rawr!" She growled playfully beginning to claw and swat at the air. The cubs around her watched in amusement at Kiara's silly actions, even the outlanders were interested in watching her retell the whole story in her own goofy way.

As everyone started laughing, Kiara stopped and looked over at the sitting brownish-auburn cub with a smile, "And you," She walked over towards him. "You were really brave…" The tawny golden princess complimented him with a grateful look in her eyes.

The outlander felt a surge of pride spread through his body after the princess complemented him and a warm yet slight smile tug at the corners of his lips. "Yeah you can say that." He said with an arrogant tone that made Kiara giggled slightly. "You were pretty brave too," He smirk with a hint of admiration in his voice as he congratulated her. Kiara ears laid flat against her head, she felt her cheeks turned red with flattery as she looked away.

"My name's Kovu!" His tail flickered slightly as his chest puffed out slightly as he introduces himself.

Kiara giggled slightly, "My name's Kiara." Still pleased by his compliment, her paw outstretched slightly towards him and she moved her body closer to him in a seducing way that made Kovu shrink back slightly in fear. Nala frowned at her sister behavior while Simba cringed in disgust the two other cubs also mimic what Nala and Simba did. His green eyes slowly tear their gaze away from Kiara to the pale beige cub that saved his life.

He got up and moved around Kiara, he padded towards Nala with an admired look in his eye. "And you?" Kovu said with a soft smile, this behavior made Nala stared at him not only in confusion but interest also. "T-Thanks for saving my life," The brownish-auburn cub chuckled slightly, "I never seen anyone as brave as you." Nala's cheeks all the way to the tips of her ears flushed a rosy pink at his comment. Her eyes rolled in embarrassment as she giggled, "I'm g-glad to be of h-help!" Both cubs stared at each other for a few seconds before Nala spoke again.

"I'm Nala, and this is my friend Simba, and I see you already met my sister Kiara." Simba smiled over at Kovu and Kiara padded up to them with a smile as her sister introduce her.

Kovu grinned and looked over at the two cubs with him; they both seemed puzzled with the pridelanders and whether or not they should approach. With a gesture of his head, the two cubs slowly made their way to Kovu and pridelander cubs.

Kovu looked over at them and looked back over at the others, "This is my brother and sister, Vitani," His tan muzzle pointed at the dark tawny female, she smirked at her introduction. Then his muzzle pointed over to the tan-gray male, "And my brother Adui." Adui smile cheekily as his brother introduce him.

Kiara giggled as she leaped in front of Kovu confusing the outlander male. She got in a playful crouching position and playfully pressed her paw against his arm, "Tag your it!" The golden cub laughed and leap from one side to another, she remained in a playful crouching her tail swishing playfully in the air. Kovu tilted his head in confusion as he watched her leap around him, "Tag your it!" She giggled and slapped his arm again causing him to frown in irritation.

She stopped and stood up, "Hey don't you get it!" Her head cocked to the side as she padded up to him. "I run, you tag, get it!" Kovu still looked bewilder about this game of 'tag' Kiara continued to mentioned.

Nala chuckled as she walked to her sister side, "Kiara I don't think Kovu likes tag." Kiara frowned, who doesn't like tag? That's her favorite game in the whole wide world. "I think I know what he likes to play." The pale beige cub smirked. The tawny female ears folded flat as she started growling playfully at Kovu. She got into a crouch and her tail swished playfully as she started growling and snarling at him. Kovu smirked and crouch down, he snapped his teeth growling. He sprang forward tackling Nala, both cubs began fighting and rolling on the ground laughing.

The other cubs watched them play; Simba's red eyes looked from Nala and Kovu towards Vitani. "Hey Vitani!" He grinned in her direction making the outlander female furrow her eyebrows in confusion. "Wanna fight?" He growled and started stalking towards her jokingly. Vitani grinned playfully as she started mimicking Simba, "Bring it Pridelander!" With a squeak like roar Simba charged towards Vitani and she met him half way. Both cubs collided into each other and started fighting.

Kiara and Adui watched the four cubs fighting each other; the gray-tan cub looked over at Kiara and smiled. "Tag you're it!" He playfully pressed her arm with his paw before bounded off. Caught off guard for a second from watching the others, Kiara realized that she'd been 'it' and laughed following Adui in pursuit.

The sun began to lower in the sky, light of day draining away, giving way to the velvety dark of night, crickets chirping, dusky colors subdued in the fading light. The cubs had such a good time that they wish the day could never end. Everyone stared at each other sadly; they were reluctant to bid their farewells. Adui open his mouth to say something…

"Children! Children where are you!" The sound of Zazu's voice echoed through the dark orange skies.

Simba's red eyes widen in fear as his jaw dropped seeing the silhouette of the bird coming closer to them. "You have to go you guys!" Nala said hastily as she desperately tried to get them to leave before Zazu spotted them…besides if Zazu was with them her father, mother, uncle, or anyone from the pride could be with him. Reluctant to leave the outlander cubs turned and scampered back to the outlands. Kiara, Simba, and Nala watched sadly as they disappeared.

"Hello young children!" Zazu chirped as he landed in front of them.

"Hi Zazu." They said in unison trying to sound as happy as they possible can be. Zazu cocked his head to the side, trying to see if something was going on with the cubs. They just grinned at him nervously. With a shrug of shoulders he flapped his wings hovering over the cubs. "Alright everyone time to go home." He flew off in the direction with the cubs following behind, with their tails dragging and ears drooping. Kiara slightly turned her head back to where Kovu, Vitani, and Adui disappeared off to before looking away.

They walked in the entrance to the cave of Priderock where their mothers greeted them warmly with their soft smiles and motherly gazes. Simba smiled and happily trotted up to his mother, he greeted her with a nuzzle against her foreleg. Sarafina looked down at the golden cub softly as she leaned and licked his cheek. "Hello sweetheart." She greeted. He looked up at her with the most innocent, childish eyes.

"Hi mom," He said as he nuzzled against her foreleg once again.

Sarafina purred and licked his forehead, "You must hungry Simba. Would like something to eat?"

Her apple green eyes flickered in amusement as her son gave her a sweet, childish wide grin. "Yes, I'm starving!" He replied.

The tawny lioness chuckled as she stood, "Alright follow me, we have some zebra just outside." With a gentle nudge of muzzle against his flank, she ushered the young cub outside the cave. She stopped at the entrance and looked back at Sarabi. "Would you want to accompany us in eating Sarabi?" She asked the queen with a gentle swish of her tail, waiting patiently for her answer.

Sarabi shook her head but was grateful for the offer. "No thank you Fina, we will wait for Taka and Mufasa to return to join the rest of the pride." With a nod of her head Sarafina turned padding off with Simba happily bounded off by her side.

She sighed contentedly as she watched her friend leave. She turned her attention away from the exit of the cave down to her daughters who were gazing innocently up at her with big bulging eyes. The queen chuckled as she leaned over nuzzling both her daughters tenderly. "How about we wait for your father and uncle to come back from patrol outside?" Sarabi suggested. Kiara and Nala beamed happily at the suggestion. Nala and Kiara giggled excitedly as they ran out the cave with Sarabi following closely behind them.

"Welcome back termites!" A voice growled out from the shadows spooking the cubs.

A tall, lean, slightly muscular teenager lion appeared from the shadows. The teenage male has scruffy yet had a slightly groomed pelt, his fur is colored grayish-brown with noticeable tinges of reddish-brown, while his muzzle, paws, and underbelly are all dark brownish-gray in color. He has a laid back dusty black mane that reaches to his upper chest, and also bears tufts of fur on the backside of his elbows and a small beard on his chin. In addition he has scarlet red eyes.

Kovu and Adui stared in terror while Vitani glared at the grayish-brown lion stalking towards them.

"What do you want Nuka?" Vitani said flatly, thus making the larger male stopped his advances and stood in front of the three cubs glaring at the dark tawny female with stone hard cold eyes. "I could be asking the same thing?" He retorted slightly showing his teeth to the smaller lithe cub, making sure she knew who was the strongest here.

Vitani sighed rolling her dark blue eyes; she stared flatly at the much larger male that was standing before. She really didn't think Nuka was scary like her brothers thought he was, he was nothing more than a wanna be king and attention hog…but deep down inside she cared much for the arrogant teenager. "Well I asked first?" She smirked in victory as she watched Nuka sigh in defeat. "Whatever…" His tone was flat yet he knew he lost this round to his little bratty sister.

"Mom and Dad are looking for you three," He answered Vitani's question. Nuka smirked as he saw the cubs flinched at the thought of how angry their parents if they found out they ran off. He stood up and started up circling them in a mischievous yet tensing walk. "I wonder what will mother and father will think if they found out you guys ran off instead of being at training?" Nuka mocked with a malicious grin spreading across his black lips.

Adui gulped nervously, while Vitani frowned at the grayish-brown teenager. "Nuka y-you can't say anything to m-mom and d-dad!" Kovu finally spoke up as he pleaded to his older brother.

Nuka turned his back hiding his smirk as he enjoys listening to the plead coming from the 'chosen one'. He turned back around staring at the cub blankly, with a shrug of his shoulders he sat down. "I don't know if I don't tell mom and dad, what's in it for me?" He smirked at the brownish-auburn cub who stared at him with a mixture of confusion and fear.

"You get nothing!" A voice spats. A slender dark brownish-gray female around Nuka's age with red eyes and a trade mark of dots under her eye approach the group.

"Dotty fancy seeing you here." His attention turned away from the cubs over to the outlander female. With a smirk he sauntered up to her.

Dotty rolled her red eyes unimpressed with Nuka, she sighed shaking her head as he leaned up against her throwing his paw around her shoulders. "The feeling is neutral." She replied flatly breaking away from the grayish-brown adolescent and walking up to the three cubs. Nuka watched her and frowned as she preferred the cubs over him.

She smiled softly at the cubs, "Don't worry you guys, I won't let your brother say a word," The dark brownish-gray lioness reassured them.

 ** _"Right Nuka!"_** She growled at him. His jaw dropped in disbelief before he turned his back on them grumbling in defeat. Dotty smiled and looked back over at the cubs, "Alright you guys go start heading home." Without another word the three cubs turned and bounded off.

She watched them leave and turned around facing a defeated Nuka. A giggled escape her black lips as she padded up to Nuka, "What's the matter with you?" She asked nudging his shoulder with her muzzle. Nuka looked at her and jerked his head away with a quick **_humph!_** Dotty rolled her eyes and smirked as she walked onto his other side. "You're not mad at me are you?" Her eyes fluttered innocently up at him. He just shrugged his shoulders, "Whatever," He stated flatly standing up. "Let's head back before my parents finds out I wasn't with them…" Nuka sighed as he started walking the directions where his little brothers and sister heading off to. Without saying another word Dotty followed silently next to him.

"Oh and Dotty," He looked over at the outlander female, who grunted in acknowledgement. "I'm not mad at you." Nuka smiled. Dotty chuckled and nudged him playfully on the shoulder with her muzzle. "I know," She stated bluntly, "You can never be mad at your best friend!" They both laughed and started running off, playfully nipping at each other on the way back.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

It was midafternoon within the Pridelands, Kiara, Nala, and Simba trotted happily along towards the outlands hopefully they could meet their new friends again and have some fun. They were very excited especially Kiara as she couldn't wait to see a certain outlander cub again. "I can't wait to see them again!" The tawny golden cub giggled as she bounced up and down in excitement. Nala and Simba laughed as they watched her. "Yeah me too, I really enjoyed playing with Vitani." Simba grinned. Nala and Kiara stared at him, "Oh really, or do you like her?" Nala teased making Simba's cheeks flushed. He frowned over at the pale beige princess, "No! I don't like her." He growled slightly making the girls giggle. "Vitani and Simba sitting in a tree," Nala began singing making Simba frown and narrowed his eyes at her. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" The princesses sang in unison making Simba even madder as they continued poke fun at him.

"I don't like her!" Simba growled and pounced on Nala, only for his attack to be reverse and for him ended up flat on his back. He stared up at her in shock, "Ha pinned ya!" The pale beige princess laughed at how his face look in disbelief at what just happened. His golden ears flickered at the sound of Kiara's giggling only frustrating him more. Simba frowned and pushed Nala off him, "Let me up!" He huffed as he rolled onto his side after pushing Nala off him; his angered seemed too ebbed as he quickly lunged at her again. Her eyes closed as a satisfied smirked spread across her lips, Nala opened her lips to tease Simba but only to feel something heavy knock her over and could hear Simba's growling on top of her. Allowing her instinct to take control, Nala once again flipped Simba but to her amazement she felt him reverse her move with a move of his own. The pale beige cub did another move of her own, only to feel the both of them roll down a slope. Neither Simba nor Nala cared, the only thing the cubs were worried about was trying pinned one another.

Kiara rolled her reddish-brown eyes as she watched them, but couldn't help herself but laughed at their antics and followed them down the slope. She was careful not slip or fall as she began sliding down the slope. Her claws slightly gripped the dirt making her keep her balance on the way down. She leaped landing perfectly on all four of her paws, Kiara looked around to see if she could see Simba or her sister.

"Ha pinned ya again!" The sound of Nala's triumphing voice made Kiara whipped her head around only to see her sister pinning Simba. Kiara laughed and bounded up to them. "Ha! Girl power rules!" The golden cub giggled making Simba frowned at both of them. "That's because there's two of you and one of me." He snorted and pushed Nala off of him. With an agitated flick of his tail Simba stood up grumbling to himself.

"You guys really like coming here, huh?" A voice made them all gasps in surprise.

A familiar group of cubs appeared in front of them, making the pridelanders cubs sigh in relief. "Hey guys!" Simba said with a smile as he walked up to the three cubs, with Nala and Kiara followed closely behind him.

"What are you guys doing here?" Vitani asked with confusion in her voice.

"We wanted to see if you guys wanted to play with us again like yesterday," Nala grinned.

"I don't know…" Adui said unsurely. "I don't think it's a good idea for you guys to be here." Adui was right, if any of the outlanders, his brother or even worse…their parents saw them, they would be killed in a second. The dark-tan cub eyes widen at the thought of being caught talking to the pridelanders.

After hearing what Adui said, all the cubs were silent for a couple of minutes just staring at each other. Kiara looked down at her paws, she was a bit saddened that it would be a possibility that she didn't get to play with her new friends today. Then suddenly an idea popped into her head, "Hey I got an idea!" She yelled in excitement making the cubs turned their attentions towards her, listening attentively to her idea. "How about we go into the Pridelands and play!" The golden cub giggled going into playful crouch, her tail swishing eagerly in the air.

"That doesn't sound like a bad plan at all." Vitani said slightly impressed by the golden cub's idea. Kovu, Nala, Adui, and Simba nodded in agreement also.

"So what are we waiting for?" Nala bounded up to a log that led towards the Pridelands. "Let's go!" She giggled hopping up the log and running towards her home with the rest of the cubs following closely behind laughing with enthusiastically as they made their way to the Pridelands. As the cubs disperse into the outlands, they failed to realize there were two large lion silhouettes standing closely behind them. A low growl immense from one of them as they followed the cubs trail to the Pridelands.

The group of cubs ran towards a clearing in the Pridelands getting further and further away from the border of the Outlands. The outlanders seemed to forget their fears as they ventured deeper into the territory, and away from their home.

Kiara begin a game of chase with Adui both cubs laughing and running around circles with the group giving much amusement to the others. As they stopped, the golden princess crouched down getting ready to pounce on Adui; the cub's red eyes brighten with playfulness as his copied her stance and hissed playfully at her…

"Oof!"

The dark-tan cub landed backwards on his back, his eyes widen in shock as he looked up to see two powerful golden paws pressing down on his chest. "Ha!" It was Simba as he smirked playfully down at the pinned cub. "Hey! What was that for?" He squirmed under the more bulky cub's weight struggling to get him off. Simba just laughed watching him struggle against his weight, "Come on Adui don't be such a girl!" He laughed. Just as Simba was about to tease the young dark tan cub some more he quickly cut off by something more stronger knocking him off Adui. He landed with a soft thud and looked to see Kovu smirking at him, "Who's the girl now? Ha!" He grinned. "Hey, let me up!" Simba swiftly pushing Kovu off him, rolling to his side pouting. But that quickly turned into a mischievous glance towards the brownish-auburn cub and he swiftly pounced on top of him.

It doesn't take long for them to start tussling around the others. Kiara and Nala laughed while Vitani rolled her eyes muttering about boys being dumb, and Adui laughed cheering them both on as they continued wrestling each other. Kovu and Simba stopped and separated from each other, adding some distance between each other crouching growling playfully at each other getting ready to pounce on each other once again…A large golden broad paw stomped angrily in front of Simba.

The fun was over in an instant…

The cub's ears rang and ached at the sound of Mufasa's thunderous roar echoing in the Pridelands, sending Kovu tumbling back, nearly white with fear. Vitani and Adui gasped in shock as they quickly ran over to help their brother.

"Daddy!"

"Dad no!"

The sounds of their pleading were drowned out by another roar, this coming from behind Kovu and the others. Nala watched as a lioness slunk out of the tall yellow grass and strode into the clearing—but she was unlike any lioness any of the pridelander cubs have ever seen. Her ear was chewed and both were mangled, with different scars trailing her back and sides. Her pelt was scruffy same color as Adui with the addition of a dark brown stripe starting at her head and down her neck. She was thin and coarse, and she radiated anger like a blazing sun, glowering at Nala's and Kiara's father with all the venom of a viper.

Deep down in Nala's gut she knew who this lioness was, but the terrified whispers and mutters of "mother" coming from the outlander cubs told her she was dead right.

The grass rustles on the either side of Mufasa, parting to reveal Sarabi, Sarafina, her uncle Taka, and Zazu, with some of the lionesses from the pride. One look at her parent's faces, and Nala knew she, Kiara, and Simba were in serious trouble.

But things seem to turn even worse than before…

The grass on the side where the lioness the grass begin rustling as well to reveal another lion. He pounced into the clearing next to the lioness and released a powerful roar that was just as strong and just as dangerous as Mufasa. Nala looked over and never have she seen the cubs as afraid as if now, then she was afraid that she made have guess it right. She could hear the faint sound of Vitani whispering "Father"… As spunky as the dark tawny outlander cub was, Nala has never seen her so terrified in her life. And she could see why.

The lion was a dark brownish-auburn the same color as Kovu but darker. He was the same size as Mufasa, but more outrageously muscular than the golden king himself. The male's face was broad with almost square like chin like Kovu's. He's mane was long, thick, and notably curly with a few pieces of it falling almost naturally over his forehead and left eye. His eyes were sharp and pin point almost similar to the ones of a snake. His mane was a dark brown almost dark enough that seemed black as Taka's, its length stopped at the mid of his stomach with elbow tufts, tail tufts, and a bit of chin hair matching his mane in color. The lion's eyes were different than any lion the Pridelander cubs has ever seen before, they were two colors. On the right his eye was an emerald green color like Kovu's while on the left it was electric blue like Vitani's. His nose was angular just like any outlander; it was the same color as Vitani's. His black claws were unsheathing long and razor-sharp with long fatal incisors that look like that could pierce through anything. Nala shrunk back farther against her father's leg eyes widen in fear.

The cubs never have seen Mufasa look so…so…

"Obayana…"

"Zira…"

Appalled…Intense…

"Mufasa…" The large male dragged out the name like a snake's hiss.

"Zira…" There was a bit of hurt and caution in Taka's voice as he mentions the lioness's name.

"Taka."

Nala gulped thickly and watched the following exchange between the adults like a game of catch baobab fruit, huddled next to Kiara and Simba struggling to understanding what was happening between her parents and the strangers that enter the territory.

"Leave my lands or suffer the consequences!" Mufasa roared taking a step forward this triggered the grass to rustle more behind the two outlanders. A low growl formed deep within Mufasa's chest as three more lions appeared on Obayana's side. The dark brownish-auburn male smirk as two other lionesses and another male appeared into the battle field now. The new male wasn't as big as the other two Nala noted he didn't have a full mane either, judging by his appearance he was between adolescent and teenager years same for the one lioness—While the others were full grown adults.

Obayana chuckled in a way that made Nala's fur stand up on end. "Kicking us out so soon Muffy," He was interrupted slightly by a threatening growl from the golden king. "I mean we just got here and I was so hoping to catch up a little."

"How's your family, how's your…," The darker male drew himself up as a menacing grin appeared on his face. " _Mother and father_ …" His voice dripped like venom of a poisonous viper.

Mufasa open his mouth to respond back but it was interrupted by a thunderous roar everyone's head jerked to see a charging Taka come forward. Mufasa quickly leaped blocking his brother as he notices the lions behind Obayana were preparing to attack…And he knew that if a fight were to break out it would put the cubs in danger.

"Taka no…don't be provoked by them." Mufasa quietly calmed him down. The brown lion sighed looking at his brother slightly giving a brief nod, Nala has never seen her uncle so fumed before…he was always the mellow and calm type never had she seen his eyes burn with flaming rage it was almost like he wanted to…

"Get out…" Mufasa said again this time his tone was firm and critical.

In response to Taka's sudden outrage, Zira chuckled as she smirked over at the two brothers. She turned and walked over to her children. "Oh? But Mufasa I wanted you to meet my children-"

Nala's eyes darted over to the cubs that were cowering behind their father's forelegs, they were paled when Zira mention each of their names. But she noticed Kovu cowered the most when she mentions his name specifically. Nala couldn't tell who they were afraid of, Mufasa or their own parents.

"-Kovu, Vitani, and Adui. Especially my son Kovu, he was hand chosen by Obayana himself to follow in his paw prints to not only become King of the Outlands but to become… _King_ of the Pridelands as well."

Mufasa frowned as he stared down at the cub below him; his bared his teeth growling at the dark cub causing him to shake in fear.

King? How could Kovu become king, if…?

"You know the penalty for returning to the Pridelands!"

"But the children do not!" Obayana intervened countering sharply. He almost looked terrified, before he could quickly cover it up smoothly. "However Mufasa, if you really need your pound of flesh…" The large brute walked behind his cubs and glanced over at Zira, the lioness quickly nodded and stood next to him. They lowered their heads and pushed the cubs forward slightly towards Mufasa.

There were whimpers and sniffles heard from the three as they were pushed forward Mufasa's feet, the fur beneath Adui's red eyes were matted with tears, while Kovu and Vitani stared up at the large lion in pale white fear. It was so different from their boasting act before Nala and the others would've laughed, if they weren't so confused.

"Mom," Kiara nervously breathed, beside her. "Mom, what's happening? Why?"

"Hush Kiara." Sarabi said sternly making the golden princess shrink against Simba and her sister.

Nala's guts curled at the way her father was staring at the outlander cubs, so unlike the way he looked at others in his own pride, at Nala, Kiara, Simba, or the others. There was no warmth, no softness.

No he looked at them like they were a threat that needed to be exterminated permanently.

Eventually, Mufasa turned around away from the frighten cubs, shaking his head deplorably. "Take them and get out," He demanded as he walked over towards his own cubs. "We're finished here." He bends his head over and picked up Nala by the scruff while Sarabi and Sarafina hurriedly came over and collected Simba and Kiara by the scruff's also. They all turned around facing the outlanders.

Obayana's smile grew and hardens into the one of triumph. Nala swore she could see herself, Kiara, and Simba's reflection glisten in every last outlander's fangs as they grinned down at them menacingly, each of them chuckling darkly. "Oh, no, Mufasa. We have barely begun." The darker lion chuckled one last time before turning around walking back towards the outlanders.

He snatched up Kovu in his sharp jaws while Zira picked up Adui the same way. Vitani was carried by the older female in the same position as her brothers. Nala winced at the sight of the older lion's teeth digging harshly into her friends' underbelly.

"Bye…" Kiara whispered sadly. Kovu's reply was barely a breath.

"B-bye…"


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

The trek back to Pride Rock was deafeningly silent. Neither Nala, Kiara, nor Simba were brave enough to say a word, and they didn't have to. As soon as they reached a rock near the trail back to Pride Rock Sarabi and Mufasa stopped abruptly allowing the rest to head home. Taka stopped and turned around looking at the two wearily, "Mufasa…Sarabi…" The golden king cleared his throat slight, Taka understood and nodded slightly leading the way back home.

The lingering light was obliterated by the rapidly falling night. The once salmon and purple sky transformed into a vast expanse of jet-black that engulfed the Pridelands.

The girls watched as the pride were slowly disappearing they looked over at Simba who dangling in his mother jaws, he looked over at them timidly and they return the same look until he also disappeared over the hill.

Both parents sat the cubs down, Mufasa looked over at Sarabi before he turned and padded off distancing himself from them.

They looked up at their mother, eyes staring nervously into hers. But the queen showed disappointment and indignity and looked away, she never thought her girls could get into this much trouble and now they could possibly be apart something that could cause bloodshed. But she looked down at them one more time, she could see the guilt and shame in them…they were only cubs…they didn't know any better. Her orange eyes shown remorse and she leaned over nuzzling both of them sympathetically.

"Don't worry girls; it's not your fault…" She said reassuringly smiling gently down at her daughters. She looked away from them and over to Mufasa who was sitting down looking up at the setting sun. A low sigh escape her nose as she glance at her mate one more time then back at her daughters, "It's all going to be okay…" Looking at them one more time she turned and padded back to Pride Rock.

Nala and Kiara watched their mother leave, Kiara secretly wished her mother could stay with them and go through this lecture with them…but it was time to face the facts they were in big deep trouble and nothing could save them from this.

"Nala, Kiara!"

The sound of their father's voice boomed loudly across the plains, Nala flinched at the sound and Kiara ears folded in anxiety as she slowly turned towards the distance figure of her father. Both sisters looked at each other before they both begin walking towards each step were more dreading than the last. As they gotten closer Nala almost tripping over something, looking down wide eyed at what it was—it was her father's overly large paw printed imbedded into the dirt. She looked down comparing its size to her own petite small paw. Nala felt very tense at the moment. A thought quickly across her mind that her father could easily do much more than lecture them tonight…But then it also came across her that she had true responsibilities, so to speak, and slowly begin to realize her true position. She looked up to see her sister already sitting next to her father, the tawny cub moved her paw from the paw print and walked up to the side of her father sitting down next to Kiara.

Mufasa closed his eyes in discontent as he thinks silently for a few moments, not even looking at his daughters. With a heavy sigh, his red eyes stared sternly down at his daughters. "Girls, I'm very disappointment in you." He finally had spoken in a frustrating tone.

"I know…" Kiara responded very quietly and sadly.

He continued, "Both of you deliberately disobeyed me, and what's worse, you not only put Simba in danger but your whole pride as well!"

Nala sank deeper and deeper with every word until her stomach was touching the ground, and ears flat burning with shame. The lecture went on and on, bits of tears were trailing down Kiara's cheeks, until Mufasa stopped looking down at them. "You could've been killed…what if I wasn't there in time...Those lions would've…" His claws scraped loudly against the grass when he flexed them. His body shook with anger as he took calming breaths calming himself down.

Nala was on the border of tears as she looked up at her father, "B-but dad K-Kovu and the other c-cubs didn't seem so bad." She explained her voice cracked with shame.

"I understand that both of you made friends with the other cubs but as soon as they grow up they'll become like the other Outsiders," Nala and Kiara couldn't believe what they were hearing they knew none of their friends would become like their parents. Kiara refused to listen what her father said it's just impossible for Kovu to become like that…"Soon they will hate everything and everyone that lives hear in the Pridelands."

Maybe that was why the Outsider cubs were so bitter towards them in beginning. But even still it's not true that either of them would be influenced by the others.

"Kovu, Vitani, or Adui's not like them daddy," Kiara interjected trying to defend them. "They're cubs, just like us."

"Kiara," He spoke gently as he bends down close to Kiara, "They are Zira's children…and Obayana's." He tried to make it as clear as possible to Kiara. But the golden princess was just too stubborn to believe they would turn evil like their parents.

"I think that's enough discussion for the night…"

Nala felt her blood turn cold at the expression on Mufasa's face. Unlike Kiara, Nala was actually soaking in what her father was telling her. "Oh," She breathed.

"But dad-,"

"No buts young lady, I don't want to hear any more about this understand."

Kiara sighed and agreed reluctantly while Nala just nodded, Mufasa smiled lifting himself up, "Good, now how about you give your father a hug." Before they could react to large muscular arms wrapped firmly around them and bringing them up to there's father mane squeezing them tightly.

Kiara squealed in delight as she struggled against her father's grasp, while Nala growled playfully trying to push her way out of his tight grip.

Nala manage to break free from her father while Kiara was still firmly wrapped in his arms, with a laughed she tackled her father onto his back with Kiara in his arms. He laughed as he rolled on his stomach. Nala laughed as she climbed on top of his back and begin pulling on his ear. Whilst Kiara easily move from his arms and begin climbing on his face and onto his back with Nala.

The tawny cub climbed on his head while Kiara rested on his shoulders. All their laughing and giggling were slowly dying down as they looked up at the sky.

A canopy of luminous stars materialized amongst the ocean of blackness. Some were dull, merely flickering into the existence every now and then, but there was an adequate amount of shimmering stars to illuminate the dark, moonless night.

"Dad?" Nala broke the silence between them.

"Hmmm?"

"We'll always be together right?"

Kiara looked over at Nala for a second then down at her father, she notice he was a bit quiet for a moment and had a strange look on his face, but whatever it was he quickly covered it up with a soft smile as he sat up making Nala slide down next to her.

"Girls…" He purred gently, "Let me tell you something my father told me…Look at the starts," He tilted his head up towards the incandescent sky his daughters did the same. "The great kings of the past look down on us from those stars."

Nala and Kiara look in awed, "Really?" Nala asked.

He gently laughed, "Yes…so whenever you feel alone, just remember that those kings will always be there to guide you… And so will I."

….

In the Outlands it was dark and murky, walking towards the termite mound territory part of the barren lands was Obayana and his group of lions trailing behind. His eyes were burning with fury as he growled in agitation. He completely forgot the fact that his defiant son was in his jaws, as he continued growling his teeth sunk deeper into Kovu's side making the brownish-auburn cub winced in his jaws.

A few of the lions stood outside the Outlander's territory awaiting patiently for the group to arise. Spotting the large brute the lionesses quickly bowed as he walked past them.

"Greetings Lord Obayana!"

"Good evening sovereign Zira!"

"Welcome back King Obayana and Queen Zira!"

As more of the outsiders continued their welcomes and greetings as they past, the brute just dismissed as he continued carrying his son to their den. Before they entered two lionesses bowed their heads and stepped out of the way allowing the group to enter.

Obayana drops Kovu on the floor, along with Adui and Vitani next to him. His two toned colored eyes stared venomously down at the cubs making them tremble slightly in fear underneath his gaze. His lips curled slightly in disgust as he rolled his eyes in discontent at them. "You two!" He turned his attention towards Dotty and another lioness that looked exactly like her but much older. "Please leave me and my queen would like to speak with our defying children alone." They nodded and quickly exited the cave.

Seeing they exited the cave Zira quickly turned towards Nuka, he blood red eyes shot savagely at the teenager making him visibly frightened. "You were supposed to be," She takes a dangerously step closer to him making the teenager step backwards with his tail between his legs. "Watching them!" She finished roaring at him. Nuka lowered himself to the ground as his mother was now hovering dangerously over him, he notice her paws were twitching and he knew she was preparing to strike him at any moment.

"It's not his fault!" Kovu quickly interjected saving his older brother from being brutishly thrashed to death by his mother. "We went off on our own!"

"So if its anyone to b-blame it's us!" Adui then came to back up Kovu.

Zira within in a blink of an eye was now upon the younger ones, "What were you doing?"

She begin stalking towards them forcing Kovu on his back while Vitani and Adui remained lowered and ears flat against their heads as the malicious lioness was now towering over them the same way she did like Nuka.

"N-nothing!" Kovu answered.

"Who has made us Outsiders?"

"Mufasa!"

"Who killed your grandfather, Jahi?"

"Mufasa!"

Kovu was the most frightened out of the cubs, out of three Kovu would've got the worse of the punishment then his other siblings. He knew Zira expected more out of them more than anyone. He was now flat on his back now as he could he was now face to face with his mother's long lethal fangs and sharp black claws.

"And what have I told you about _them_?" She hissed with every amount of venom that was in her voice at the thought of those low life freeloaders.

"Sorry mother!" He reluctantly looked away, "…Th-they didn't seem so bad. We thought we could be-,"

"Friends?" She roared cutting Kovu off making the cub shrink back into the ground staring terrifyingly up at her. "You thought you'd get to the daughters." She begins circling Kovu red pin point eyes glaring fiercely at the scared cub. "And Mufasa would welcome you with open arms? What an idea!"

Obayana sat there watching his mate lecturing the cubs, his eyes held nothing but emotionless as he continued watching. His ears twitch as he listened, he held no pity for them, they knew they were in trouble as soon as they were treading dangerous as soon as they crossed into the Pridelands. Not only were they able to get past Mufasa and Taka, but also manage to slip past him and Zira. He was impressed actual, how well thought out they went through with the plan.

 _"You thought you'd get to the daughters."_

 _"And Mufasa would welcome you with open arms?"_

His eyes widen, what if?

What if he could fool the Pridelanders thinking his cubs have turned over a new league? Pretending they left the outlanders? That pigheaded brute Mufasa wouldn't know what hit him and soon the Outlanders would rule over the Pridelands. Obayana smiled as he stood up padding eagerly towards his bundles of joys, "That's enough Zira." He pushed her away with a firm push of his shoulders, making the lioness growled disapprovingly. He grinned fervently at his three cubs making them stare bewilderingly at their father.

"My brilliant children." He rumble deeply, his unsheathed claws pressed up against Vitani as he pulled her forward making her pushed Adui forward followed by Kovu against his robust leg. "I'm so proud of those wonderful brains I gladly inherited into you." He commended them greatly giving them each a firm nuzzles making them all grunt confusingly.

Zira frowned in confusion walking up to her mate who was too busy praising his children, "What is the meaning of this?" She demanded stomping her paw angrily on the stone ground. The dark brownish-auburn brute looked up at his mate admirably, "Don't worry my dear, I'll tell you as soon as we send our little angels to bed." Zira just stared at her mate as he bends over and picked up Adui by the side. She didn't ask any further questions and picked up Kovu by the side as well following him further deeper into the cave.

Nuka huffed as he walked over to pick up Vitani, "Don't you dare Nuka!" She hissed fur bristling up not wanting to be picked up by her older brother. The teenager frowned irritatingly at the dark tawny cub and shoved past her, "Whatever termite…" Vitani frowned and quickly followed the others.

Both parents dropped their sons in a hollow tree trunk, and Vitani leaps up there to join her brothers. Kovu landed with a grunt while Adui winced slightly from impact.

Many lions begin emerging from the shadows of the large den, glowing yellow eyes and growls bounced audibly across the cave. Zira and Obayana stared warmly down at the cubs before looking up at the crowd of appearing lionesses before them, "I now see the path to our glorious return to power!" Obayana's voice boomed with confidence making everyone around smile with confidence.

Kovu didn't like where this was heading he looked nervously between Adui and Vitani they both were probably thinking the same thing he was at the moment before they all looked back up at their parents fretfully.

"But I don't want-,"

"Hush!" Obayana quickly cut him off.

"Hush, my little one. You must be exhausted." Zira quickly covered in for the dark browned maned lion. The tan-gray lioness gently tucked in all of them giving them gentle nuzzles before walking forward with Obayana next to her.

"Goodnight." They all said in unison.

Zira and Obayana stopped looking back, "Goodnight our little princes and princess," Zira purred before walking off. "Tomorrow your training intensifies." Both of them chuckled darkly as they disappear leaving the cubs alone.


End file.
